


flight

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [13]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to fly,” Oz announces suddenly. --Ada, Oz, and Gil on the possibility of flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	flight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 6—Because people don’t have wings, we look for ways to fly
> 
> A/N: Enjoy a literal look at the prompt. XD

“I want to fly,” Oz announces.

 

“W-what?” Gilbert looks up from the books he’s organizing—the adventures of some magical knight or the other. He isn’t sure, he hasn’t had the time to look at them, let alone read them.

 

“I want to fly,” Oz repeats. He leans down, whispering conspiringly to Ada. She’s clutching his pants, as she always does when she’s trying to keep up with him. “Wouldn’t you like to fly too?”

 

Ada squeals, excited.

 

“Y-you can’t fly, that’s impossible.”  Gilbert stares at his master, wondering if all those falls were finally having an effect on his poor master. Maybe it’s brain damage.

 

“No, no, it’s not.” Oz dismisses his valet’s concerns easily. “With a little magic, we can do it.”

 

Gilbert shakes his head. “But we don’t have magic.”

 

“Trust me, when have I ever let you down?” Oz winks, clearly still in his theatrical mode. “Believe in me and I will fly us anywhere.”

 

Gilbert can shivers, a cold sensation running up his spine.

 

-x-

 

“Master, this is dangerous.”

 

“I told you not to call me that!” Oz snaps, before returning to tying the rope. “And it’s not dangerous, that’s what the safety rope is for.”

 

“But what if it’s too long?” Gilbert picks up the rope, examining it. Peering over the edge of the balcony, he can see the rose gardens below. It might be too long, he isn’t sure.

 

Ada stands determinedly next to her brother. “You’ll fly,” she declares, clearly indoctrinated by now.

 

“Good girl, that’s the right answer!” Oz praises, rubbing her head affectionately. “Ada knows how to believe in magic.”

 

“This isn’t magic!” Gilbert holds the rope up. “It’s a rope.”

 

“That’s being used to trigger the magic!” Oz corrects, snatching the rope from his hands. “You’ll jump from the roof, and then as you fall, your magic will trigger and make you fly. It’s like you don’t even know any magic.”

 

“I don’t and it’s dangerous! Oz,” Gil chokes on the name, trying to keep the ‘master’ in his thoughts instead. “You could get hurt.”

 

“I wouldn’t, I believe. Besides, I’m not doing.”

 

Gilbert looks down at Ada in horror. “Then—”

 

“Gilbert, ready for your first flight?”

 

-x-

 

“You know, he still doesn’t like high places now,” Ada informs Oz and they laugh. Gil turns his back on the pair, shaking his head.

 

“This is exactly why I didn’t want to come to this ‘sleep over’,” he grumbles. “I knew this would happen.”

 

“Too bad he didn’t fly…” Oz’s voice trails off and Gil doesn’t have to look at him to know there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Say, Gil…”

 

“No,” he replies automatically.

 

“I’m not going to ask you to do anything! Just…you have a contract with Raven, right?”

 

“And?” Gilbert turned back to see a pair of identical grins, the evil in them urging him to run out of the room.

 

“Raven’s a bird. Doesn’t that mean you can fly now?”

 

Gil can’t make it to the door fast enough before two pairs of hands are grabbing him.


End file.
